Earthtail's
The Earthtail's are one of the seven different tribes in Atlantia. They are the strongest tribe in Atlantia, and they fight on Flare's side in the Great War of the Skies. Description In The Startail's Guide to the Dragons of Atlantia the Earthtail's are said to have "Armored, brown scales with gold underscales; long, flat heads", as described by the Startail's. They do have armored scales that are very thick and are hard to break through, though it can be done. Their scales are brown to match the earth, and they can sometimes have patches of green and other earthy colors on them for better camouflage. Their gold underscales are sometimes the color of amber, but that is very rare, as rare as a Earthtail having patches of purple or red or orange on them. If they have amber underscales or different colored patches, they are said to be cursed or a "danger to the tribe" and are thrown out of the kingdom where the palace is and must live on the outskirts of the kingdom, though most go to join the foundation that is protecting the Dracon's or to the "Misfit Tribe" which is a band of misfit dragons from each tribe. Abilities In "The Startail's Guide to the Dragons of Atlantia" the Earthtail's are said to be "Great diggers" and "can breathe fire". They are very great diggers, though mostly the "Misfit Earthtail's" are, as they need to dig to survive. The "Normal Earthtail's" dig to get food such as worms to use as bait for birds and moles and sometimes rabbits. The "Misfit Earthtail's" are better diggers, as they need to dig for everything, to make a home, to find food, even to find other "Misfit Dragons". They can breathe fire, though they all hardly do, and mostly do it to light their way or to cook their food. Rulers The Startail's say that the Earthtail rulers are "Queen Dirt and King Ground". They hardly visit anyone, as they don't want to unless it's Flare or a relative. They do sometimes have "Problem Guards" which the Earthtail's go to so that they can tell the king and queen the problems in the kingdom. The royal family all have jewel's on their necks, horns, and/or talons, and have green and gold patches, while no other dragons have gold patches. History It is said in the Skyfire history that each tribe but the Startail's sent one hundred dragons to kill all of the Skyfire's so that the group could not rise up in power and take control of the whole of Atlantia. It is "proven" by some Earthtail's that they did send one hundred dragons to the center of Atlantia, where the Skyfire's were, but had no knowledge of the Skyfire's or that they would be forced to kill them. They just got a note from the Startail's that they needed one hundred dragons from their tribe to help them, and that they would always honor the hundred dragons, so they say. Royal Family: Rulers: Queen Dirt King Ground Princesses: Princess Amber Princess Gold Princess Ruby Princes: Prince Rock Pricne Bedrock Prince Soil Gallery WIP Category:Dragon Tribes